


Torn

by Yokubou no Rain (YokubouNoRain)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Yokubou%20no%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo se fue de NEWS, es un hecho, pero Yuya no puede superarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torn

" _Me voy de NEWS_ ".  
  
Aquellas palabras aún resonaban en la mente de Yuya. Tanto Takahisa como el resto de los integrantes notaron su mal humor, el cual aumentó conforme los días sin Nishikido a su alrededor iban pasando.  
Keiichiro le dijo que lo mejor sería hablar con él, ya que apenas dio la noticia, luego de que Tomohisa lo hiciera, Yuya salió del lugar de reunión pegando un portazo.  
  
" _¿No deberías ser sincero contigo mismo, Tegoshi?_ "  
  
Las palabras de Takahisa tampoco dejaban de rondar en su mente. Era un ciclo en el que aquellas dos frases no dejaban de darle vueltas, molestándole por completo.  
Era un hecho, estaba enamorado de Ryo, pero, ¿servía de algo decírselo en ese momento? Aunque trabajaran en la misma empresa, su relación ya no sería la misma. El tenerlo lejos le molestaba, el no poder apoyar su cabeza sobre su hombro mientras tocaba la guitarra cada vez que estaba aburrido, le molestaba. No tenerlo cerca... Le molestaba.  
  
Dos suaves golpes sobre la puerta del camarín lo alertaron. Se le había hecho muy tarde entre el descanso, el baño y su inmersión en sus propios indescifrables pensamientos.  
\- Pase.  
\- Me dijeron que estás de mal humor, ¿es eso cierto?  
Los ojos de Yuya se abrieron como dos platos al ver a la persona que había entrado.  
\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó, restándole importancia.  
\- Kei me dijo que te hiciera compañía - Respondió Ryo, acercándose a él, tras cerrar la puerta. Yuya terminaba de armar su bolso cuando sintió el cálido aliento del morocho sobre su cuello, haciendo que un desodorante se le cayera al suelo. Cuando atinó a levantarlo, fue Ryo quien lo hizo, pasándoselo por su nuca, haciéndolo estremecer. Yuya rápidamente se giró y le quitó el desodorante de las manos. Allí estaba, aquella sonrisa que lo desarmaba por completo. Desvió su vista, no quería ni imaginarse como iba a terminar si lo miraba a los ojos. Ryo, por el contrario, notó aquella actitud extraña en su antiguo compañero de trabajo, pero no dijo nada al respecto.  
\- ¿Esperas a alguien? - Preguntó, guardando el objeto en su bolso.  
\- ¿Aparte de ti? A nadie - Susurró el aludido.  
\- Hablo en serio - Lo miró, a través del espejo.  
\- Te digo que no. Somos los únicos en toda la empresa.  
Su piel se erizó al escuchar aquellas palabras. Dudó por un momento, pero sí, aquel sonido eran los latidos de su corazón.  
\- Ah. Ah... - Tragó saliva. Ryo notó su nerviosismo, por lo que esbozó una sonrisa.  
\- ¿Qué sucede, Tegoshi? - Le susurró, soplándole luego la nuca, haciendo que el aludido se agarrara con la mano aquella zona. No obtuvo respuesta alguna, podía sentir la tensión en el cuerpo de Yuya. Pasó ambas manos alrededor de su cuerpo para apoyarlas sobre la mesa -. ¿Te gusta? - Susurró, sobre su oído.  
\- N... No sé de qué estás hablando...  
Ryo levantó el rostro de Yuya para que se mirara en el espejo.  
\- Mírate. Estás todo rojo - Besó su cuello, sin quitar la vista del rostro que se reflejaba en el espejo, viendo como cada una de sus acciones, generaba mil sensaciones en la persona que tenía en frente.  
\- D... Déjame - Yuya intentaba zafarse del agarre de Ryo, pero este lo estaba agarrando de la cintura, habiendo pasado su mano por debajo de su ropa -... Ryo-chan...  
El cuerpo del morocho le impedía escapar aunque, estaba claro que él tampoco quería hacerlo.  
Los labios de Ryo recorrían el cuello y la nuca de Yuya, acariciando con insistencia su ombligo, generándole cosquillas. Sus manos subieron hasta dar con sus tetillas las cuales estiró y apretó con sus dedos, haciéndolo gemir.  
\- Ahhh... ¿Quieres que te deje así? - Susurró -. ¿Eh? ¿Tegonyan? - Lamió el lóbulo de su oreja, sintiendo como el cuerpo del rubio se tensionaba entre sus brazos -. Te excita lo que te hago - Giró su cuerpo y levantó su rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos -..., ¿no es así?  
Podría haber dicho que no, podría haber alegado fragilidad, pero no podía, aquella mirada salvaje clavada sobre él le impedía hacerlo. Su respiración entrecortada, su cuerpo caliente y sus mejillas rojas tampoco negaban lo que sentía.  
\- N... No...  
Ryo rió sonoramente ante su respuesta.  
\- ¿No? ¿Y por qué respiras así? - Besó la frente de Yuya, bajando por su nariz, una de sus mejillas, hasta llegar a sus labios, los cuales no besó, sino que habló a escasos milímetros de ellos -. ¿Por qué estás todo colorado?  
\- Déjame..., Ryo...  - Suplicó, agarrándolo de la remera para que lo soltara. De un golpe, el morocho hizo que Yuya lo soltara, tomándolo por el mentón.  
\- ¿Cómo quieres que te deje si me lo pides con esa expresión?  
\- ¿Con qué... expresión? - Tragó saliva.  
\- Con esa expresión que está diciendo todo lo contrario a tus palabras - Besó sus labios suavemente -. Con esa expresión que dice que lo que quiere es saber más de mí, con esa expresión que... tanto me gusta de ti.  
Antes de que Yuya pudiera decir algo, sus labios estaban siendo apresados por los de Ryo. Esta vez, podía escapar, ya que el único agarre que tenía era la mano del morocho apoyada sobre su mentón, pero su cuerpo no lo dejaba, sentía que si lo hacía, que si se separaba de aquellos labios, su cuerpo caería al suelo. Aprovechándose de esa debilidad, Ryo apoyó el cuerpo de Yuya todavía más contra la mesa, terminando por sentarlo sobre la misma. Yuya abrazó su cuello con los brazos y abrió su boca para dejar que la lengua de Ryo se enredara a la suya. El morocho, abrió sus piernas y las cruzó sobre su cuerpo apretando su entrepierna contra la suya, oyendo los gemidos de Yuya entrar directamente a su boca, viendo sus mejillas rojizas y su mirada lujuriosa.  
\- ¿Querías que... te dejara ir así...? - Preguntó, agitado, bajando su mano para apretar su entrepierna.  Yuya se estremeció. No se había percatado cuándo la desarrolló, pero en ese momento se percató de la erección que se hallaba bajo sus pantalones. Gimió con fuerza como respuesta. Ryo sonrió, satisfactoriamente, desabrochando rápidamente el pantalón de su compañero y bajándoselo junto con su bóxer, empezando a masajear su virilidad. Yuya se aferró a la mesa, mirando el techo, tensionándose y gimiendo, sintiendo los labios de Ryo sobre su cuello, lamiéndolo como se tratara de un caramelo.  
\- R... Ryo...  
Yuya no podía pensar en nada, aquel momento era la suma de todas sus fantasías y más, porque en ninguna de ellas había imaginado que su cuerpo sería tan sensible al tacto de Nishikido. Las hábiles manos del morocho, lo despojaron de sus prendas entre los gemidos que Yuya lanzaba, mencionándolo a él en varios de ellos. Su cuerpo estaba acostado sobre la mesa, respirando en forma agitada, sudado. Excitado más o igual que él, Ryo se desnudó. Yuya se dio cuenta del rubor que asomaba en sus mejillas y de su descontrolada respiración.  
Ryo se acercó a su cuerpo, recorriéndolo con su lengua, estimulando sus tetillas mientras que su mano se encargaba de su hombría.  
\- Es una suerte que estemos solos...  
\- ¿Eh...? - Susurró apenas el rubio.  
\- Iba a hacértelo de todos modos - Sus labios besaron los de Yuya, transformándose al poco tiempo aquel dulce beso en uno pasional. Ryo condujo su miembro a la entrada del rubio, haciéndolo gemir y ladear su cabeza hacia los constados con insistencia -. ¿La quieres adentro?  
\- No preguntes esas cosas - Respondió Yuya, rápidamente, rojo.  
\- Eres tan lindo - Sonrió, mordiéndose el labio inferior, besando su mejilla luego -. Pero quisiera escuchar - apoyando la punta de su miembro sobre la entrada de Yuya se adentró en él, lentamente -... cuán caliente te pone... que esté en tu interior...  
Ryo gimió ronco, sintiendo cómo debajo suyo, el cuerpo de Yuya se tensionaba, sin relajarse en lo más mínimo. Los labios del morocho tomaron posesión del cuello del rubio, mordiéndolo, incitándolo a relajarse de ese modo o, peor aún, a excitarse cada vez más. Su mano, jugaba sobre la virilidad de Yuya, masajeando su extensión. Poco a poco, Ryo empezó a moverse en su interior, viendo cómo del rostro de su presa, bajaban lágrimas de dolor.  
\- Perdón - Susurró Ryo, acariciando el rostro de Yuya -. Eres tan hermoso así... Yuya...  
\- Ryo-chan...  
Los gemidos de dolor de Yuya poco a poco fueron convirtiéndose en gemidos de placer, en súplicas para Ryo, quien tampoco detuvo sus acciones sobre el cuerpo del rubio, queriendo llevarlo al límite. Podía sentir como en cada embestida, el interior de Yuya se contraía y se expandía respondiendo a las mismas, golpeando su próstata, sintiendo el placer que le estaba generando a su compañero. Entrelazó su mano a la suya, encontrándose con su mirada, sonriendo.  
Ryo sintió una corriente recorrerle la espina dorsal. Se mordió el labio inferior, mirando a Yuya, quien no paraba de gemir.  
\- Te... Tego... Estoy por... correrme...  
Entre gemidos, el aludido asintió con la cabeza, acercándose más contra su cuerpo, estremeciéndose. Las embestidas de Ryo se hicieron más salvajes. Ya no tomaba la mano de Yuya, sino que las mantenía sobre la mesa, apoyada a cada lado de su cabeza mientras sus gotas de sudor caían desde sus cabellos sobre el cuerpo del rubio. Sus labios apresaron los suyos de a ratos, gimiendo dentro de ellos. Ryo llegó por última vez hasta el fondo de Yuya, gimiendo ronco, sintiendo su cuerpo tensionarse antes de descargarse en su interior, haciendo Yuya lo mismo segundos más tarde en su mano y su cuerpo.  
Ambos se quedaron en aquella misma posición, respirando agitadamente, buscando el aire dentro de sus bocas, hallando que, de ese modo, el efecto era todo lo contrario.  
Ryo se incorporó apenas para encontrarse con la tierna mirada de Yuya.  
\- Eres... un masoquista después de todo - El aludido rió sonoramente.  
\- Es que... Se siente increíble tenerte adentro, Ryo-chan - Alegó el rubio, abrazándolo para atraerlo hacia él y darse un suave beso en los labios.  
\- Y un maldito pervertido por lo que dices - Agregó, sonriendo, besándolo suavemente -. Tegoshi...  
\- ¿Sí? - Preguntó, somnoliento.  
\- ¿Quieres que nos encontremos así?  
\- ¿Eh?  
\- Más veces - Sus mejillas se ruborizaron.  
\- Me amas - Afirmó Yuya, con una sonrisa triunfal.  
\- Claro que no - Negó el morocho, haciendo puchero.  
\- Sí~ Ryo-chan me ama - Sonrió.  
\- Claro que no - Lo besó, sonriéndole luego por el tono infantil con el que le habló.  
\- Entonces... ¿Qué te parece si nos encontramos para que me digas que no me amas? - Lo miró, mordiéndose el labio inferior.  
\- Está bien - Dijo Ryo, saliendo de su interior -. Yuya...  
\- ¿Sí...?  
\- No te amo...  
\- Mentiroso...  
\- Y mañana también voy a venir a decírtelo.  
Yuya sonrió, sabiendo que aquello era una completa mentira.


End file.
